The use of dye, coloring or other chemical products to enhance hair appearance can have adverse results such as skin staining, particularly in the forehead region. Due to the unappealing effects of such staining, it is important that adequate measures be taken to protect against these occurrences. Previously, hairdressers have applied protective creams to the forehead skin, just below the hairline. This method of stain prevention is often ineffective and does not protect the facial skin, eyes, mouth and nostrils from the chemical products used in hair dying, coloring or other treatment. These creams can cause rashes, blemishes, scarring, or other irritations and allergic reactions. Additionally, the creams can lead to uneven dying or coloring of the hair roots. The presence of unstained hair roots defeats the purpose of dying or coloring and is an undesirable result.
Presently, there are no consumer products available to effectively prevent facial and forehead skin staining, or run-offs of the hair treatment chemicals to the facial skin, eyes, mouth and nostrils.
Thus, a need exists for protecting the facial skin, as well as the eyes, nose and mouth from hair treatment chemicals, while at the same time allowing the even application of these products to the hair.